


So... I didn't listen

by Robinz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, There isn't much to tag, as there isn't much to it just some fluff and a bit of humour, def not fully in character of either versions of them so that why i tagged both, this is based on a sentence prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinz/pseuds/Robinz
Summary: Jim couldn't just flat out ignore Bones' birthday like he asked.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	So... I didn't listen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a good 8 months at least that wasn't for school, so this is gonna be rough and not the best work I've done but i like it and think its cute so here. I literally wrote this in my indigenous studies course as i can't for the life of me pay attention to the prof they all just drone on and my attention don't do that, so i wrote this instead.

“I regret to inform you that I didn’t listen and I need your help” Kirk says walking into McCoy’s office, McCoy just sighs and looks up from his report, the circles under his eyes obvious as he does no more than raise an eyebrow. Kirk is just standing there, smiling, they maintain eye contact until McCoy gives in.

“Okay fine, I’ll bite, what did you do this time?” The only reply the doctor gets in reply is a wider smile and Jim nudging his head in the direction of the door. McCoy’s frown deepens, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

“Nu-uh, I’m not going anywhere ‘till you give me a verbal answer and an explanation on what I’m getting myself in to.”

“Come on Bones, it’s easier if I just show you!” Jim says, gesturing to the door once again, but with a wild wave of his arms.

“If you need my help than I need to know what I am helping with, as I may need equipment and I’m not walking into something unprepared cause you want to take the easy way out and just show me, so spill.” McCoy says, not moving. Obviously it’s not dire, cause Jim wouldn’t be playing these games if it was something serious, so McCoy’s also in no rush to see what the captain has mucked up.

“You don’t need any equipment but your hands and your brain, let’s go” Kirk insists, and it doesn’t seem like he’s gonna tell McCoy what it is anytime soon, so, with another sigh, McCoy rises to his feet.

“Fine, but just know I hate you and whatever is about to happen.” McCoy says.

“Love you too bones.” Jim says, smiling before walking out of the office with confidence that McCoy is gonna follow, which he does, but with one more sigh and roll of his eyes for good measure.

McCoy is led to the turbolift and then to the same floor as his and Jim’s quarters. He gets more and more suspicious as they near the door, and the feeling reaches a peak when Jim stops outside their door.

“There isn’t anything wrong is there, did you just want me to have lunch with you in our quarters instead of the mess? Cause you coulda done that with a lot less theatrics, you know, like just saying that you wanted such a thing.” McCoy says as he waits for Jim to type in the code to the room.

“No, that’s not it, there’s more to it.” Jim says as the door swishes open to reveal the room no different than usual on a first glance from the doorway, but upon entering McCoy can see that the table is set nicely and can smell something good coming from the container on the counter. 

“A fancy lunch then?” McCoy says.

“Yes, a fancy birthday lunch.” Jim says.

“Jim I told you I didn’t wanna do anything for-”

“I know, remember when I started the conversation in your office with the fact I didn’t listen? I was telling the truth, come on it’s not a big thing, just lunch, and don’t act like I was ever gonna listen and just gonna NOT do anything for your birthday. You should know better than that.” Jim says, stepping behind Leonard and corralling him to the table.

“Oh yes, how dare I think that my boyfriend would actually listen to a sincere request I made” McCoy says.

“Precisely, yes.” Jim says, smiling and laughing as he pulls out McCoys chair and waits for him to sit, kissing the top of Leonard’s head before grabbing the container from the counter and sitting down across from him. Jim knows that Leonard feels uncomfortable with people doing stuff for him and placing attention on him, which is why he thought a quiet lunch alone in their quarters would be the best way to celebrate the doctor’s birthday as he couldn’t possibly just ignore the day entirely.

“I could have made everyone in the mess sing happy birthday to you instead.” Jim points out, laughing again at the face Leonard makes at that.

“Nope, you know what, I think this is a great idea.” McCoy says, knowing Jim would make that happen if he kept complaining for too long just to spite him.

“That’s the spirit.” Jim says as he opens the container and reveals a peach cobbler.

“That appears to be a dessert, not a lunch Jim.”

“You’re the one that started calling this a lunch date, I just agreed.” Jim says as he puts a piece on each of their plates. “No need for a lecture on healthy eating, I have plans to eat a vegetable at dinner.” He continues.

“An entire vegetable, maybe this whole birthday thing isn’t that bad.”

“Oh hush” He says before they break out in laughter. They continue to make small talk as they eat the cobbler, Leonard relaxing for once after the last few weeks of the regular chaos from being on this godforsaken spaceship.


End file.
